waltdisneyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mam tę moc
thumb|300px|right|[[Elsa przekonuje się do swojej mocy]] Mam tę moc to piosenka z filmu animowanego Kraina lodu. Została napisana przez Kristen Anderson-Lopez i Roberta Lopez i skomponowana przez Christophe'a Becka. Opowiada o uczuciach Elsy po ucieczce z Arendelle. Bohaterka nie chce być sama, ale wybiera wolność i wreszcie nie musi ukrywać swojej mocy. Tworzy lodowy zamek i piękną suknię. Tekst Język polski :Elsafull|right|280 px ::Na zboczach gór biały śnieg nocą lśni ::I nietknięty stopą trwa ::Królestwo samotnej duszy ::A królową jestem ja ::Posępny wiatr na strunach burzy w sercu gra ::Choć opieram się, to się na nic zda ::Niech nie wie nikt, nie zdradzaj nic ::Żadnych uczuć, od teraz tak masz żyć ::Bez słów, bez snów, łzom nie dać się ::Lecz świat już wie ::Mam tę moc, mam tę moc ::Rozpalę to, co się tli ::Mam tę moc, mam tę moc ::Wyjdę i zatrzasnę drzwi ::Wszystkim wbrew, na ten gest mnie stać ::Co tam burzy gniew ::Od lat coś w objęcia chłodu mnie pcha ::Z oddali to, co wielkie swój ogrom traci w mig ::Dawny strach, co ściskał gardło na zawsze wreszcie znikł ::Zobaczę dziś czy sił mam dość ::By wejść na szczyt, odmienić los ::I wyjść zza krat jak wolny ptak ::O tak ::Mam tę moc, mam tę moc ::Mój jest wiatr, okiełznam śnieg ::Mam tę moc, mam tę moc ::I zamiast łez jest śmiech ::Wreszcie ja zostawię ślad ::Co tam burzy gniew ::Moc mojej władzy lodem spada dziś na świat ::A duszę moją w mroźnych skrach ku górze niesie wiatr ::I myśl powietrze tnie jak kryształowy miecz ::Nie zrobię kroku w tył, nie spojrzę nigdy wstecz ::Mam tę moc, mam tę moc ::Z nową zorzą zbudzę się ::Mam tę moc, mam tę moc ::Już nie ma tamtej mnie ::Oto ja stanę w słońcu dnia ::Co tam burzy gniew ::Od lat coś w objęcia chłodu mnie pcha Język angielski :Elsafull|right|280 px ::The snow glows white on the mountain tonight ::Not a footprint to be seen ::A kingdom of isolation ::And it looks like I'm the queen ::The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside ::Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried ::Don't let them in, don't let them see ::Be the good girl you always have to be ::Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know ::Well, now they know ::Let it go, let it go ::Can't hold it back anymore ::Let it go, let it go ::Turn away and slam the door ::I don't care what they're going to say ::Let the storm rage on ::The cold never bothered me anyway ::It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small ::And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all ::It's time to see what I can do ::To test the limits and break through ::No right, no wrong, no rules for me ::I'm free ::Let it go, let it go ::I am one with the wind and sky ::Let it go, let it go ::You'll never see me cry ::Here I stand and here I'll stay ::Let the storm rage on ::My power flurries through the air into the ground ::My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around ::And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast ::I'm never going back, the past is in the past ::Let it go, let it go ::And I'll rise like the break of dawn ::Let it go, let it go ::That perfect girl is gone ::Here I stand in the light of day ::Let the storm rage on ::The cold never bothered me anyway Język francuski :Elsafull|right|280 px ::L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit ::La neige est reine, à son tour ::Un royaume de solitude ::Ma place est là, pour toujours ::Le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain ::Il est bien trop fort, j'ai lutté en vain ::Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas ::Fais attention, le secret survivra ::Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments, de sentiments '' ::''Libérée, délivrée ::Je ne mentirai plus jamais ::Libérée, délivrée ::C'est décidé, je m'en vais ::J'ai laissé mon enfance en été ::Perdue dans l'hiver ::Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté ::Quand on prend de la hauteur ::Tout semble insignifiant ::La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur ::M'ont quittée depuis longtemps ::Je veux voir ce que je peux faire ::De cette magie pleine de mystère ::Le bien, le mal, je dis tant pis ::Tant pis ::Libérée, délivrée ::Les étoiles me tendent les bras ::Libérée, délivrée ::Non je ne pleure pas ::Me voilà ::Oui je suis là ::Perdue dans l'hiver ::Mon pouvoir vient du ciel et envahit l'espace ::Mon âme s'exprime en dessinant et sculptant dans la glace ::Et mes pensées sont des fleurs de cristal gelées ::Je ne reviendrai pas ::Le passé est passé ::Libérée, délivrée ::Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête ::Libérée, délivrée ::Plus de princesse parfaite ::Je suis là comme je l'ai rêvé ::Perdue dans l'hiver ::Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté Kategoria:Piosenki z "Krainy lodu" Kategoria: Piosenki Elsy